Unexpected
by Ehlichan
Summary: BulmaVegeta Rated: R for sexviolence. On Earth. AU. Feelings that have been hidden away, are once again revealed when the mysterious Prince Vegeta touches down on Earth, once again.
1. Chap 1: Things That Go Bump In The Night

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing some personalities. I don't own them.

Author's Notes: I would love to hear what you think. I wasn't quite sure what people thought of my stuff last time. I'm giving it a second try.

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected: Chapter One**

Things That Go Bump in the Night

Bulma sat by the phone waiting for anyone to call. Today was her 18th and it was almost 2 pm.

'Has everyone forgotten?' Bulma thought, a tear forming in her bright blue eyes. Just then, the phone rang, causing Bulma to rocket sky high out of her chair. She stared at the phone when it rang a second time.

"Hello?" said Bulma, trying to keep her level of excitement down.

"Hey Bulma." The other replied. "How are you?"

"Hi Chichi! I'm good. You?" said Bulma.

"I'm good. Gokou is being his normal self and left off training early this morning. I am stuck all by myself." Chichi stated.

"That sucks!" replied Bulma. "I haven't seen Yamcha either. So what are you up to?"

"I am trying to bake something. I think I'll give up though. After burning the 3rd batch of cookies I was ready to give up." Chichi replied. You could hear the clang of dishes and Bulma laughed. (A/N: I know Chichi is supposed to be good at cooking… but I decided that she wasn't so good at baking.)

"Having fun?" Bulma asked.

"Sure… Hey, do you want to go to the mall today? I desperately need new shoes and maybe a shirt." Chichi asked.

Bulma thought about the fact that today was her birthday.

"Ummm…"

"Please…" Chichi whined.

"Sure. Why not. It isn't like today is any more special than yesterday!"

"Hmmm… Nope… I guess it isn't!" said Chichi, not noticing that she just hurt her friend deeply. "Where should we meet? How about in our usual spot in… 10 minutes?"

"Sure Chichi. Sounds good. I have to go now, if I want to make it there though." Bulma stated.

"Ya!" Chichi laughed. "I'll see you there!"

"For sure." Said Bulma. "See you in a bit. Bye!"

"Bye!" replied Chichi. Bulma hung up the phone and sighed.

'If anyone would have remembered my birthday, it would have been Chichi.' She thought. 'Now I know no one will remember!' Bulma grabbed some money and her keys and left.

Bulma and Chichi had a great day. They shopped everywhere. Bulma even found something she liked. It was a baby blue dress with spaghetti straps at the back tying up the dress, and holding it up. The blue matched her hair and eyes perfectly. She even found matching shoes.

They talked about everything from their love life, to the new stores in the mall.

Bulma had been going out with Yamcha for 2 years and they had a tight relationship. Her and Yamcha met in search of the last DragonBall and fell in love instantly.

Chichi had been dating Gokou for 5 years. Chichi sometimes talked about some kind of bond with Gokou. She said she could sense him near her and sometimes even her him talking, as if he were right beside her. Bulma longed for this kind of relationship, but never let Chichi know her jealousy.

"So Bulma, do you want to come over to my place for a bit? We can chat over some coffee." Asked Chichi.

"Well, I need to work on that Gravity Room. I have been postponing it forever. It is almost done. Gokou can test it out." Said Bulma, covering for the fact that she was still upset with everyone for forgetting her birthday. Chichi should see that she was upset.

"Bulma, what's the matter. I know something it wrong. What is it?" said Chichi very motherly.

"Oh nothing. I guess I could postpone it a little longer and have a chat at your place. I guess we should go then." Said Bulma, trying to cover her sadness up.

"Ok then!" Said Chichi happily. "Let's go!" They headed out of the mall, and towards Chichi's.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are they!" Krillin asked with agitation.

Gokou looked at his friend. "Calm down Krillin. They are girls and they did go to the mall. They are going to take some time." Gokou said, in an attempt to calm down his overly hungry friend.

"I agree with Krillin on this one." Said Yamcha butting in. "I don't think they should be taking this long! I am soooo hungry!"

"I know how you feel Yamcha!" Said Gokou. "I have strict orders from Chichi and if we want to remain alive, we have to wait."

"Awww…" whined Yamcha.

"They're coming!" yelled Puar.

Everyone ran around yelling, making an attempt to find a hiding spot.

"Shhh…" whispered Gokou. "Everyone be quiet! Everyone find a spot. Lights out!" He said to everyone. "I really hope this works." He said to himself. "Chichi will kill me if it doesn't."

Everyone waited. The suspense was deadly. They heard the steps creak as Chichi and Bulma came up them. They all heard Chichi unlock the door. The door slowly opened.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone. The lights went on to show the beautifully decorated room. Streamers were thrown and horns blew. The room suddenly went silent. They all looked at Bulma, who was now on the floor crying.

"Bulma?" Said Yamcha, worried.

Bulma looked up. Between sobs she was able to make out "You guys… (sniffle)… did this… all for me?"

Chichi looked down at her friend. "Of course Bulma. We would never forget your birthday. Happy Birthday Bulma!" Said Chichi, especially pleased that Bulma showed so much emotion.

Bulma stood up and walked over to Yamcha. "Thank you so much! I thought everyone forgot." Bulma had stopped crying and instead put on a huge smile. She looked around. "Where's the food?"

"We were waiting for you to say that, let's eat!" Said Yamcha, giving Bulma a hug and leading her towards the food.

The rest of the night was one giant celebration. Bulma was so exhausted from partying by the time she was ready to go. She was exhausted but very happy. She said her thank-you's and left.

Bulma began her walk home. She turned back and looked at the place that made her so happy that night. She turned around and walked into something that felt very much like a wall. She tried to regain her senses. In doing so she found a pair of deep obsidian eyes. Her eyes locked on these dark, mysterious eyes. This stranger looked deep into her bright blue eyes. They must have sat there for half a minute when something caught Bulma off guard.

"Woman. Where is Kakarrot?" the stranger said.

"Kakarrot? Who is Kakarrot? And who are you?" said Bulma, not intimidated at all.

"Kakarrot is the third class saiya-jin warrior that was sent here to destroy earth. As for me, I am Vegeta, Prince of saiya-jin's. Now tell me where Kakarrot is or I'll blow you and this planet to nothing!" Vegeta yelled.

'How is it possible that we can stare into each others eyes for so long, yet have him turn it around and be an ass!' Bulma thought.

"I remember Gokou saying something about blowing up earth and saiya-jin's. Maybe he can help you. He's over there." Bulma pointed toward the place she just came from.

'What am I doing! What if he blows up Gokou… or the whole world? He doesn't seem like he is someone to mess with.' As Bulma thought about this, Vegeta walked off towards the house.

Bulma followed, at a safe distance. 'What is he going to do? Is he going to blow up Gokou or Earth? Is he here to challenge Gokou? I know Gokou is strong, but what if he isn't strong enough?' Thoughts like this traveled over and over in her head.

* * *

Please Review 


	2. Chap 2: A Very Unfairtale Ending

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing some personalities. I don't own them.

Author's Notes: I would love to hear what you think. I wasn't quite sure what people thought of my stuff last time. I'm giving it a second try.

* * *

**Unexpected: Chapter 2**

A Very Unfairtale Ending

Meanwhile…

"Hey Chichi! hiccup Great party! hiccup Who's it for hiccup again?" asked Krillin slightly… well… very drunk.

"Krillin! For the last time! Bulma!" Chichi said, very annoyed, as if she was asked 70 times already.

"Oh hiccup ya" Krillin looked at Chichi who was red in the face. He sat down and smiled childishly (A/N I don't know if that is a word, but it is now!)

BANG! The door burst through the house, pinning Master Roshi to the wall. Chichi was speechless… for about 10 second. She started yelling. Gokou caught something to do with himself and his friends but shrugged it off. After Chichi saved Master Roshi from the door she walked up and stood beside Gokou. She watched as a figure stepped through the hole.

"Where is this Gokou the woman talked about? She said he might know a Kakarrot." Said Vegeta, standing very princely.

"Here I am Vegeta." Said Gokou. "What would you like with me?"

"Ah. Kakarrot. So nice of you to perform the task commanded of you! You know the penalty from not following orders! You are a disgrace to the saiya-jin race! I am surprised Bardock didn't kill you when he had the chance. Vegeta looked around. "What are you doing mingling with these pathetic humans?"

"These 'pathetic humans' are my friends!" Said Gokou, quite ticked off.

"Ha! You are friends with these, THINGS? I almost pity you." Said Vegeta. His smirk was in full.

"If you haven't noticed Vegeta, I am happy here. I have bonded with someone and have made many friends!" Gokou wrapped his tail around Chichi and pulled her close. "Leave Vegeta! You have no authority here! You are just some arrogant prince of some race, which no one on this planet knows about! Even if they did, they wouldn't care! Leave these people be!" Gokou said. His ki swelled and Vegeta put on his trademark smirk.

"I see you've been training Kakarrot." Vegeta said. "I have to be getting back to Freiza. I suggest you be getting on with the task at hand." Vegeta turned towards the door and vanished.

"He's nice. hiccup" Said Krillin. "I think hiccup we should inhiccupvite him to our next hiccup party." Krillin smiled and passed out. His good buddy Yamcha catching him.

Everyone sat still for a few minutes then all started talking. "What was that?" And "Why is he here?" circulated throughout the room.

Gokou stood up. "That was Vegeta, prince of all saiya-jin's." Just then, Bulma came running through the door.

"Where'd he go? He left didn't he?" Said Bulma, looking rather distressed.

"Yes. He left, Bulma." Said Yamcha. Yamcha walked up to her and saw tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong babe?" said Yamcha, hugging her.

"Oh nothing." Said Bulma, quickly wiping her eyes. She didn't want Yamcha to know how she was feeling.

"As I was saying," Gokou started his story. "I was sent here when I was 7. I was supposed to destroy the people of earth. King Vegeta sent me. I managed to get here safely and started my rampage. I was able to destroy 2 small towns and a large city. I wasn't strong enough to destroy everything though. I started my training. Then I met Bulma. She had attempted to kill me with a shotgun. I found it very amusing and soon enough we became friends. We have been friends ever since. This is the strength that has kept me going. Vegeta says it is a weakness. He would never know the feeling. He is too good for everyone." Gokou sighed and continued. "Now that Vegeta knows the earth people still exist, he expects me to destroy it. I just can't do it!"

'So that's what Vegeta wanted with Gokou. I should've known!' thought Bulma. 'Why did his eyes feel so warm and welcoming though?' Bulma couldn't get rid of the feeling she got from him. She thought about it, over and over again.

"Bulma? Are you sure you are all right?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes of course!" She replied. She knew she wasn't. She longed to look back into those eyes.

Vegeta arrived back at Frieza's ship just as a blue thing with giant green eyes came in.

"Frieza is looking for you, Prince Vegeta." Said the being.

"What does he want?" asked Vegeta.

"He said something about Chikyuu, my Prince." Replied the alien.

"I'll be there when I am ready." Replied Vegeta, highly agitated.

Vegeta took him time getting over to Frieza. Frieza was looking extremely mad by the time Vegeta arrived there. This of course was Vegeta's plan and he was very pleased, yet didn't show it.

"Glad you finally decided to join me, Vegeta." Said Frieza. "I have to discuss with you the plans for Chikyuu."

"There is nothing to discuss, Frieza. Kakarrot is on it." Vegeta looked Frieza in the eye.

"Good good. You better not be lying to me Vegeta. We all know what happens to liars around here." Said Frieza sternly. "And if your, Kakarrot doesn't destroy Chikyuu, I will for him. I know and you know that you want to face Kakarrot yourself. What a pity it would be if he got himself blown up." Frieza said. It was true. Vegeta did want to face Kakarrot himself. It was only him and Kakarrot that were left of his race.

"Frieza, if you send anyone in, to give me messages or not, I'll blow their head off." Vegeta turned and went to go to train.

Vegeta started his training but was a little preoccupied. 'What is it?' He thought. 'It's that pesky woman, isn't it? She is just a weakness. Something I must cast aside!' Vegeta completed his training and turned in for the night. He couldn't get rid of that feeling he got from her.

Years passed and Bulma and Vegeta soon got rid of those feelings, but they were never forgotten.

* * *

Frieza turned and looked at one of the weak warriors that he could afford to lose. "Go get Vegeta. I need a word with him." 

The warrior nodded and took off down the hall in search of Vegeta.

"You are all to leave now." Frieza ordered. "You can all train in the garden in the left wing." They also left, very pleased that Frieza was allowing them to use his personal garden for training.

Vegeta walked in. "Frieza! I told you that I didn't want to be bothered while training. This better be important."

"Yes yes. I know Vegeta. Now. Your friend Kakarrot hasn't blown up Chikyuu yet. Why isn't he obeying you Vegeta?" Frieza said, trying to Vegeta mad.

'Kakarrot shall pay dearly for this!' thought Vegeta. "I don't know Frieza. I'm sure he'll know. Why don't I just go and find out." Said Vegeta, turning away slightly.

"No!" said Frieza. "I have a better idea. How about, I destroy Chikyuu with your little friend there too, and then I destroy you for not obeying me?"

"Frieza. I'll go find out what the disturbance is, and I'll kill Kakarrot myself. Just give me time." Vegeta growled.

"No… I don't think I'll give you time, but I will tell you to get in a pod and go wherever you please, if you do not wish to be destroyed." Said Frieza, very plainly, as if he'd banished his best soldiers many times before.

Vegeta turned and left. He boarded a pod and set the destination as Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth… 

"Chichi! I am so happy for you! Congratulations on your wedding!" Bulma said, hugging her best friend. "You guys are perfect for each other. Where's Gohan?"

"Krillin convinced me that I should let Gohan go out and play. He has done a lot of studying, so I let him and Gokou go. I hope Gohan doesn't hurt Krillin" Chichi laughed. They talked for a while over coffee and Gokou eventually came home. He was carrying Gohan.

"Kami! What happened to my baby!" Chichi cried out, a look like she was about to die plastered on her face.

"Apparently, he powered up his ki a bit too much and he couldn't handle it, so he passed out. Nothing too serious though." Gokou answered.

"Nothing too serious! What do you mean nothing too serious! Since when I my little boy passing out nothing too serious?" Chichi yelled.

"Well… ummm… ahhh… you were the one who let him out." Gokou muttered just loud enough for Chichi to hear. Again he found that this was the wrong thing to say. He found Chichi yelling at him while nursing their son back to health.

Bulma just sat there and watched, she even laughed at some of the stupid comments Gokou made, causing Chichi to glare daggers at her.

Bulma stood up. "I've got to go Chichi. See you later! Oh! Congratulations on your wedding!" Bulma walked out.

The realization that Chichi and Gokou just got married must have dawned on them because Bulma heard 'sorry's' and 'I shouldn't have said that's' as she left. It was already dark when Bulma got home.

She went strait to bed. 'What a day!' She thought.

* * *

Bulma woke the next morning and immediately called Yamcha. 

"Hey Yamcha! How are you?" Bulma asked happily.

"I'm ok. You?" He replied.

"Oh. I'm ok." She replied. "I am going to come over for a visit, k? I miss you."

"NO! I mean… ummm… not now. I am in the middle of something important. " said Yamcha.

"Oh. When can I see you then?" Bulma asked.

"Ummm… I can come over in ½ an hour." Said Yamcha.

"Sure I guess." Said Bulma. "I'll see you in a bit then. Bye!"

"OK! Bye Hun." With that said, Yamcha hung up.

Bulma waited patiently until the half an hour was up. She waited another 15 minutes and left towards Yamcha's.

'Why is he always late?' She thought.

Bulma was carrying a trinket. It was something she made for Yamcha. It was a chain, with 7 dragonballs because that is how they met. They were both in search of the same one and met up. It would be a great surprise.

She arrives at his house and rang his doorbell. 'That's strange,' she thought, 'no one's answering.' She tried the door and it was open. She crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Yamcha's room. She stood there, stunned.

"How could you do this to me? How" she screamed.

Yamcha stopped as his orgasm hit and let out a loud moan. The other girls screams of ecstasy mixed with her beloved was enough to make Bulma's eyes open and the reality hit her. Yamcha looked at Bulma, and realized what he just did. He crawled over to her.

"Bulma..." he started "I... It isn't what it looks like... well... it is... but not for the reason you might think." Yamcha said, attempting to defend himself.

"Why then Yamcha? Why did you do this to me? Am I not good enough? I actually loved you! You just threw all we've been through together away. You lost! You lost the one girl that actually loved you" Bulma screamed"I hope you rot in hell"

Yamcha grabbed her arm. "Bulma! Please"

Bulma pulled away, dropping her trinket as she did so. "No Yamcha, don't touch me." She ran out the building. Faintly she heard the yelling of another girl, in very much the same situation as she was moments before. Bulma cried all the way home, but she refused to allow Yamcha to see her cry.

Yamcha picked up the dropped trinket and stared at it. He lost her. He knew it was different than the other times this happened. He knew it. She was gone for good. Yamcha jumped out of his thought when he felt someone slap him across the face. He looked at the other lovely blonde that he just had sex with not moments before. She was crying, and screaming at him. He lost 2 tonight, not one, but 2. His eyes teared and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

* * *

Review. Please. 


	3. Chap 3: Surprise, Again

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Unexpected: Chapter 3**

Surprise, Again.

Bulma stopped in front if her house, still crying. She noticed the giant hole where her door where her door used to be.

"Gokou! I thought you knew how to use a door" She yelled as she stepped through the hole, trying to contain her crying.

"Onna! Does this pathetic planet have any good"

Bulma turned and came face to face with Vegeta. She looked into his eyes and a familiar feeling came over her. It was that same feeling she felt so long ago. She stopped crying.

"Vegeta" she said.

"Yes. Well, is there food" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded her head. "Get me some." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since when am I your servant" She yelled, letting the emotions get the best of her. She shrunk back as she realized what she said.

"Since I arrived here. Now go get me some food" Vegeta smirked. 'This is more fun than I thought it would be.'

"Well you know what Vegeta" Bulma started. "I just broke up with my boyfriend, who I have been going out with for 7 years, because he was cheating on me. Then I come home to find a hole in my house. Now you expect me to serve you, when you weren't invited in the first place! I don't think so! The fridge is over there. I am going for a shower." With that she went upstairs and got into her shower. She thought about what happened to her that day and started to cry.

Vegeta was downstairs and could hear the crying. 'What is going on?' he thought 'Why haven't I killed her?' He ate out the entire fridge and set his head down on the table, falling asleep almost instantly.

Vegeta found himself walking in a house very similar to the one he was in, for real.

"What's going on? ONNA" called Vegeta. No answer came.

Bulma appeared in front of him, in proper saiya-jin attire.

"You actually look respectable in that, onna." Said Vegeta. Vegeta woke with a start when he was hit with a frying pan.

"What do you mean I look respectable! I am wearing a towel" Just then Bulma realized that indeed she was wearing a towel and ran upstairs.

Vegeta sat there wondering what was going on. Then he remembered the look on Bulma's face when she realized she was in a towel, only a towel. That made Vegeta smirk. He sat there for a few minutes but couldn't get his mind off Bulma. Then it clicked. This happened 5 years ago too.

Bulma reappeared in a few short minutes and started yelling at Vegeta.

"How can you say I look respectable in a towel! I was wearing a" Vegeta put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I need a place to stay." said Vegeta, taking Bulma by surprise.

"I am sure Gokou can find"

"No." He said, stopping her. "I will stay here."

"What! You can't just invite yourself to stay here! I don't even know you! How can I know that you aren't going to kill me" said Bulma.

"You don't, and if you don't want me to invite myself, invite me." Vegeta said.

"No way" Said Bulma, crossing her arms.

"Then I am inviting myself. Now which way is my room" Vegeta asked a rather angry Bulma.

Bulma stomped off. She acted mad, but she didn't really feel it. She didn't really care is he stayed or not, but she'd never admit it.

Bulma assigned Vegeta the spare room next to hers and went off to bed.

Two weeks later. . .

Bulma awoke in the middle of a warm night to see that her balcony door was open. She got up to close the door.

"Bulma" she turned and saw Yamcha sitting in her chair. "I am so sorry. I love you. I don't love those others. I want you"

Bulma looked him in the eye. "Sorry doesn't cut it Yamcha. You hurt me too deeply this time."

Vegeta (who was lying awake in the room next to hers) was listening intently, very interested in the conversation that was happening in the next room.

"But, Bulma I"

"I suggest you leave now Yamcha." stated Bulma, quite to the point. Bulma turned to walk away.

"I'm not leaving yet Bulma." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

"Let go of me" Bulma yelled, struggling against his grip. "You blew your chance now let me go"

Yamcha pulled Bulma against his body, holding her tight against him. Bulma's struggling was doing nothing. Yamcha walked towards the bed and pinned Bulma beneath him.

"Get off me" She screamed.

Yamcha ripped at Bulma's nightgown. His hand traveled up the bottom and pulled it over her head. Bulma swallowed her tears. She knew he was going to rape her. There was nothing she could do about it either. Bulma whimpered out loudly.

Vegeta was listening to the struggle.

Yamcha unbuckled his pants with one hand, her hands pinned above her head with his other. He slid his pants down and ripped off her panties. He positioned himself above her.

Vegeta sat up in the next room. He could smell it. Yamcha was trying to rape her. Vegeta walked to the wall and made a tiny ki ball, and blasted a hole in the wall next to him.

Yamcha looked back to see Vegeta behind him. Yamcha made an attempt at a thrust but failed when Vegeta threw him off Bulma. Bulma wrapped herself in her sheets and cried silently. She watched as Vegeta held Yamcha by his neck on the wall.

"Don't ever come back." Vegeta threw him out of the balcony and locked the door. He turned to go back to his own room.

"Vegeta" Bulma whispered. "Vegeta."

Vegeta turned. Bulma leapt at him and hugged him, crying. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. She let go of her grasp and watched as Vegeta went back to his room.

Bulma heard Vegeta collapse onto his bed. 'Why would Mr. Self-centered save me?' Bulma thought. This was on of the last thoughts she had before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Bulma awoke the next morning and went down to breakfast. She found her mom catering to Vegeta.

"Morning Mom. Morning Vegeta." Bulma said cheerily.

"Hi dear. How was your sleep" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"I didn't sleep much. I had a lot on my mind after Yamcha left." Bulma replied.

"Yamcha was here? That's nice dear." her mom said.

'I can't believe this lady is a mother.' Vegeta thought. 'Why did I save the woman? I should have just left her to him! Is this pathetic planet making me weak!' Vegeta was so deep in thought he didn't even realize Bulma was talking to him.

"Vegeta! Vegeta? Are you still alive" Said Bulma. "Vegeta"

"What." He said, very uninterested.

"Why did you save me last night" Bulma questioned, slightly nervous for his answer.

"Woman. There are many reasons. For example, rape is punishable by death in my culture because of the seriousness of the crime. And another reason is to shut up your annoying screaming." Vegeta said coldly.

"Oh. Oh k Vegeta." She looked at him sadly. She took his plates and her plate to the kitchen.

Vegeta got up to leave.

"Ummm, Vegeta? Shouldn't we tell Gokou about you" Bulma asked.

"Hmph. If you knew anything about Saiya-jin's, you'd know that we can sense power levels. He already knows I'm here. Now, find me a place to train unless you want me training in your house." Vegeta demanded.

"Ummm, well, the gravity room is almost done. You can use that when it is finished." She replied.

"That will do fine. When will it be done"

"When it's done." Bulma walked off.

"I'm going to train with Kakarrot then." Vegeta yelled to her.

"What" Bulma came running back to Vegeta. "Don't hurt him. Please" Bulma pleaded with Vegeta.

"I won't kill him Bulma." Vegeta said and walked away.

'What did he call me? Did he actually use my name? What the hell is wrong with him? I didn't even know he knew my name. The whole time he's been here it's been woman or an occasional bitch or pathetic human, never Bulma.' She thought. Bulma stood there stunned.

Bulma thought about Vegeta the whole time she was working on the gravity machine. She was debating why he had saved her in her mind, and why he would actually use her name when talking to her.

"WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY" She yelled out into her silent lab. "HE'S A KILLER"

* * *

Review Please.


End file.
